


Вверх по радуге

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Пустынная дорога, безоблачное небо, скучающий Дин. АУ пост-5.22.





	Вверх по радуге

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rainbow Road](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467768) by Kandai. 



Только подъезжая к границе с Южной Дакотой, Дин замечает, что небо удивительно ясное. Из динамиков скрипят Роллинг Стоунз, а часы на приборной доске сломались — застыли на четырех часах двадцати шести минутах. Дину хочется отпустить пару шуток, и Сэм, будто слыша его мысли, прислоняется к открытому окну. Похоже, он устал от бесконечной дороги Среднего Запада. Его волосы развеваются на ветру, поблескивая на солнце, и Дину почти хочется увидеть, как тот проводит пятерней по патлам. Только бы не начинал жаловаться, как ему все надоело.

Вместо этого Дин говорит:

— Отсоси, сучка.

Сэм фыркает, будто принимает за шутку, но, не теряя времени зря, расстегивает ремень Дина и вытаскивает член. Без комментариев испуганной девственницы Сэм не был бы Сэмом, поэтому он ворчит немного, для проформы:

— Знаешь, каковы наши шансы разбиться?

— На дороге никого, Сэм. Ничего не случится.

Младший смотрит в небо, а потом открывает рот. Где-то вдалеке что-то блестит — мираж, образ грузовика среди бескрайних полей. Молчаливое напоминание о том, что однажды дорога закончится.

Даже если Дин уже сомневается в этом.

Сотни километров пути — и шоссе остается пустынным. Три раза Сэм доводит Дина до оргазма ртом или пальцами, не переставая напоминать о безопасности дорожного движения. Десять пересеченных границ Южной Дакоты – а небо все такое же светлое и безоблачное, как летним вечером в Канзасе.

На заднем сиденье пусто, но Дин знает, Кастиэль однажды вернется к ним.

— Эй, Сэм, — бросает Дин, когда брат вытирает уголок губ.

— А? — младший медлит с ответом.

— Жалеешь?

Тишина. Сэм глядит на пустую дорогу, и Дин вспоминает десятки уголков Рая, в которых они побывали совсем недавно. День Благодарения, которого у них никогда не было, подобранная братом собака… В глубине души он надеется, текстов Роллинг Стоунз и дымящегося под жарким солнцем шоссе ему хватит.

— Нет, — тихо, сквозь ветер шепчет Сэм покрасневшими губами. — Нисколько.

Впереди граница с Южной Дакотой. Вдалеке перед черным капотом «детки» что-то тускло виднеется в дымке.


End file.
